


Looking hot, Sheriff Haught

by SmallFrenchCar28



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Adorable Waverly Earp, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Gay, Nicole Haught is a Good Girlfriend, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFrenchCar28/pseuds/SmallFrenchCar28
Summary: Nicole wants to do something nice for Waverly - and since she refuses to dance or sing she needs to find something else.Something physical. Something practical. Something... sexy. With a dash of romance and a sprinkle of gay.All she needs is for Wynonna to keep Waverly out of the way for long enough to pull it off.That shouldn't be too difficult now, should it?(Based on the question I asked Wayhaught at Earpercon UK about Nicole doing sexy things for Waverly)





	Looking hot, Sheriff Haught

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOOOO I just got back from Earpercon UK and wAYHAUGHT ANSWERED MY QUESTION Y'ALL. I thought I was gonna die the way they were looking at me as I asked it and there were so many people and it was terrifying but tHEY LAUGHED AND MY HEART BROKE OKAY I'M FINE
> 
> But anyway, this fic is based on Kat's answer to my question (take notes Emily) - she thinks Nicole should build Waverly a treehouse in shorts and a nice bra while Waverly brings her lemonade, and I 100% support this suggestion... so here it is in fic form! (With a lil Wyncedes on the side because honestly after seeing Mel and Dani interact I ship them sO F*CKING HARD)
> 
> Enjoy lovely Earpers :-)

Waverly pulled up in front of the Homestead, checking her phone again for messages. Wynonna had whisked her away into town early that morning saying she had "places to go, things to do, people to do". Waverly had barely had time to kiss Nicole goodbye before they went, and the redhead hadn't responded to her message asking if she would still be at the Homestead when they got back. It turned out that she was; as Waverly shut the truck door, she heard a loud, "OH SHIT!" come from the yard. She leapt out of the truck and ran around the house in search of the noise.

Nicole was on her hands and knees, muttering angrily to herself as she gathered a scattered pile of logs.

"What are you doing?" Waverly asked, kneeling down to help. Nicole jumped and looked up, blushing. It was so out of character for Nicole to blush that Waverly raised an eyebrow suspiciously, taking in her outfit. The redhead was wearing short (and she meant SHORT) exercise shorts and a green tank top... and she looked good.

"I was just... I'm making you something," she said shyly, standing up and allowing Waverly to put the last few logs onto the towering stack. Waverly's eyes flicked to her tense biceps as she smiled. "What is it?"  
"Wynonna was SUPPOSED to keep you out of the house all day so it would be a surprise..."  
Waverly shrugged. "We bumped into Mercedes in Shorty's so she got a bit distracted..." she wiggled her eyebrows and Nicole grinned as they began walking around the side of the Homestead.  
"I guarantee they hook up before the end of the month," she chuckled.  
"I give it until the end of the week... so what are you doing?"

Nicole shrugged. "After you did your adorable dance for me at Christmas I wanted to do something like that for you but..." she scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, "I can't dance or sing or do anything sexy like you can-"  
"Babe, you could make cleaning a toilet sexy if you wanted," Waverly winked, and Nicole blushed again, setting the pile of logs down near the enormous wishing tree in the yard. "Well I wanted to do something special for you... so I'm building you a treehouse."  
Waverly gasped, jumping excitedly and squeezing her girlfriend around the waist. "No way? I've ALWAYS wanted a treehouse!"  
"Wynonna told me," Nicole laughed. "But she told me in January so I had to wait until the weather got a LOT warmer. Especially, "she took Waverly's hands and pulled her closer, so that their noses were almost touching, "so that we can make the most of sleeping in it over the summer."

She joined their lips, her arms sliding around Waverly's waist as Waverly smiled and held the cop's cheeks.

"And Wynonna is never allowed in."

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

Waverly took her homemade lemonade out of the fridge, her eyes never leaving the window. The treehouse was starting to look amazing, although Waverly was currently more interested in watching her girlfriend. Nicole had abandoned her tank top earlier (with a lot of encouragement from Waverly), so she was expertly chopping logs in only a sports bra and shorts, her arm and back muscles flexing as she lifted the axe above her head. As Waverly filled two glasses, she watched Nicole pause and wipe her forehead. She sighed heavily, putting her hands on her hips as she looked at her work, and Waverly gaped, her heart thumping at the view.

"Looking hot, Sheriff Haught," she quipped as she took the lemonade outside.  
Nicole smiled gratefully, taking a long drink. "That could be because it's eighty degrees right now."  
"No..." Waverly pretended to consider for a moment. "I'm pretty sure it's your face. And the expert wood chopping definitely helps."

Nicole laughed, and Waverly's heart melted as she looked at her girlfriend. Her kind, beautiful, giving, brave, hot as hell girlfriend. She couldn't understand how she had gotten so lucky, and it clearly showed on her face as Nicole met her gaze, looking confused.  
"What?"  
Waverly smiled slightly and shook her head. "You're just wonderful," she said softly, and Nicole blushed again. "Is there anything I can do to help? Besides bringing you lemonade?"

Nicole shook her head furiously. "Baby, this is my gift to you. If you really want you can go and choose some bonus blankets to snuggle under tonight?" She raised an eyebrow suggestively, and Waverly felt a wave of heat that had nothing to do with it being eighty degrees.

"Right you are, Sheriff," she winked, turning and walking back to the house with a slightly exaggerated sway of her hips. She glanced back as she reached the door, laughing when she saw Nicole's jaw on the floor.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

As the sun began to set, a car pulled into the Homestead. Waverly was surprised to see Doc getting out of the driver's seat... until she saw who was in the back.

Doc opened the door, and Wynonna tumbled out into his arms, closely followed by Mercedes.

"We could've walked," she shouted, standing up and shoving him gently. "It's not that far."  
"I guarantee you would still be walking in the early hours of the morning if I let you do such a thing," Doc chuckled, placing a hand on Wynonna's back in an attempt to guide her into the house. "If demons did not get to you before the sun."  
"He's just such a gentleman..." Mercedes sighed, stroking Doc's cheek as she followed them.

"Waverly!" Wynonna yelled excitedly, spotting her as they drew closer to the open door. "Did Haught make her... thing? I can't tell you about the thing but she wanted to make you a treehouse," she cupped Waverly's face in her hands and looked at her very seriously, "I can't tell you who but SOMEONE wants to make you a treehouse but it's a secret so shhhhh!"

She put a finger on her lips and then mouthed, "it's Nicole" at Waverly before miming a zip across her lips.

"Fun afternoon then, girls?" Waverly looked between them, trying not to laugh as Mercedes rested her head on Wynonna's shoulder only for the brunette to shrug it off. She sat down with a THUD on the stairs and tried to pull her boots off without untying them. "Thank you so much for getting them home, Doc."

Doc took his hat off and bowed his head. "I would certainly prefer that they not be at the mercy of demons," he said seriously, before winking at her and adding, "and I would be lying if I said I did not get some amusement from the undertaking."

"Waverly, I'm just about-" Nicole trailed off as she walked into the hallway and spotted the others. She quickly held a blanket up over her exposed torso, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Oh, hi."

"Tater Haught!" Wynonna stood up immediately and went over to Nicole, cupping her cheeks the same way she did to Waverly. "I didn't tell her about the treehouse so we're good - she has NO idea." She clicked her tongue, kissed Nicole on the nose and wandered off into the kitchen. "Mercedes! Let's get snacks!"

Mercedes smiled sweetly at them all and then rushed after Wynonna. Meanwhile, Nicole was frozen to the spot, her eyes flicking over to Waverly who was doubled over with laughter.

"Well," Doc put his hat back on, chuckling. "I will take that as my cue to leave."  
"Thanks again, Doc," Waverly said, giving him a quick hug. "They will really appreciate it... when they haven't drunk half their body weights in whiskey."  
Doc smiled and tipped his hat at them. "Sheriff Haught, Miss Waverly... always a pleasure."

Waverly shut the door after him, and then felt Nicole's arms snake around her waist. She planted a soft kiss behind her ear and said, "I don't know about you but I'd rather not be in the house tonight."

Waverly laughed in agreement and turned in Nicole's arms. "Does that mean the treehouse is finished?"  
Nicole smiled brightly and nodded. "Bonus blankets and all. Come and see."

As the last of the sun faded over the horizon, they crossed the yard to the wishing tree. Now, the leaves glowed softly, and quiet music was playing from somewhere up in the branches. Waverly couldn't see the tree house from below, until Nicole led her around to the back, where several planks had been nailed to the trunk for climbing.

"Ladies first," Nicole smiled, and Waverly's eyes twinkled.  
"Eyes forward then, Haught," she said, beginning to climb, her heart swelling as Nicole laughed.

She gasped as she emerged through the floor of the treehouse. The source of the glowing leaves was a string of rainbow fairy lights across all four walls. The light they cast was clear but soft, illuminating the beautiful nest of pillows and blankets in the centre of the floor. There was a pile of snacks on one side, complete with champagne and strawberries, and the quiet music came from a small, old-fashioned radio in the corner. A pride flag hung from the wall above the bed (or nest?), and opposite was a huge collage of pictures. A lump formed in Waverly's throat as she took in the countless memories of their relationship, forever documented.

"Look up," Nicole said softly, sliding an arm around Waverly's waist and kissing her head. She did as she was told, and her mouth fell open as she saw the stars shining through a large skylight.

"Nicole..." she breathed. "This is beautiful."  
Nicole smiled, relieved. "I'm so glad you like it."  
"You worked so hard," a tear fell down Waverly's cheek as pulled the redhead into a hug. "For me."  
"I would do anything for you," Nicole said softly, kissing the top of her head again as they swayed to the music. "I love you, Waverly Earp. I wanted to make you as happy as you make me every day."  
Waverly pulled her head back to look at her. "You do that anyway, but this... this is incredible. Thank you."

She joined their lips, gently at first, before using her grip on Nicole's neck to pull them even closer. Nicole responded eagerly, gripping the brunette's waist, until Waverly began to untie her shorts.

"Baby, wait," she chuckled, separating their lips but keeping their foreheads together. "I haven't showered yet."  
"That's funny, neither have I," Waverly looked at Nicole almost challengingly, pulling her over to the trapdoor. "But we're coming straight back out here after," she added, beginning to climb down.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

The shower took longer than anticipated. After a little less cleaning and a lot more... shtupping, they finally pulled on their pyjamas and headed back downstairs to the yard. As they passed Wynonna's room, they heard actual GIGGLING, and they looked at each other with raised eyebrows. They quickened their pace, however, when a load moan interrupted the giggles.

"Ha!" Waverly laughed as they shut the door. "Didn't I say the end of the week?"  
Nicole still seemed a bit stunned as she laughed. "Well that's a bit gay."

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

"Strawberries, ma'am?" Nicole brandished the plate a few minutes later, once Waverly was settled with a glass of champagne in the nest of blankets.  
"Why thank you, m'lady," she grinned, taking one and inspecting it. "Did you know that strawberries are the sexiest fruit?"  
The expression Nicole pulled at that comment could only be described as a smirk. "I'm aware," she said nonchalantly, placing the plate down and crawling up the bed until her nose was inches from Waverly's. "And they taste so good," she added, quickly pecking her lips and making a noise of appreciation at the lingering taste of strawberry.

Waverly was frozen, fully aware that Nicole was now straddling her, and that she had just SMIRKED at Waverly. The brunette couldn't understand how Nicole didn't see how attractive she was; the woman oozed sex appeal effortlessly. Maintaining their eye contact, she placed her champagne glass as far away as possible and then grasped Nicole's face, joining their lips with much more force than earlier. This time, Nicole responded with equal enthusiasm, one hand holding holding Waverly upright while the other rubbed gentle circles into the exposed skin of her waist. She smiled teasingly as the hand moved higher, hinting for Waverly to remove her top. The brunette didn't think twice, taking it off and then doing the same to Nicole's. 

They kissed with varying degrees of force for a while, hands wandering, until Nicole put her arm around Waverly's back and gently lowered her head until it touched a pillow.

"Is this okay?" She asked gently, her breath tickling Waverly's lips as her hand slowly travelled downwards.  
"God yes," Waverly breathed, one hand grasping Nicole's neck and the other on her cheek, rejoining their lips.

It was about to get VERY gay in here.

-/\\-\/-/\\-\/-/\\-

Waverly stirred as the morning sun shone through the skylight, smiling into Nicole's hair as she remembered where she was. The redhead was curled into Waverly's body, her head tucked under her chin and one arm holding her waist. When Waverly stirred she frowned in her sleep, gripping tighter as though scared she was going to leave.

Waverly didn't move, besides using one arm to gently stroke Nicole's head. Her frown slowly faded and she nuzzled her nose right under Waverly's chin. The brunette grinned to herself. Nicole may ooze sex appeal when she was awake, but when she was asleep she was more like an innocent puppy. It was adorable.

She stayed where she was for a few minutes, before very slowly extracting herself from Nicole's grip. The redhead stirred, her eyes opening.

"Sorry..." Waverly said quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."  
Nicole smiled sleepily, pulling Waverly's arms back around her. "Stay and cuddle," she pouted, and Waverly nearly gave in to her adorable puppydog eyes.  
"I was going to make breakfast to say thank you," she said, sitting up, and Nicole sighed.  
"That's so sweet... but can we cuddle after?"  
Waverly laughed. "Absolutely."

They had almost finished cooking when they heard Wynonna's bedroom door open. They stuck their heads into the hall and saw Mercedes tiptoe-ing down the hall, pulling her boots on quickly. She stopped when she saw them, staring like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Mercedes! You left your bra on my..." Wynonna walked out into the hall, stopping immediately and then smiling sheepishly at her little sister: "...good morning?"  
"Seems like it..." Nicole coughed.  
"Good morning," Waverly said brightly, holding back a laugh. "We've made breakfast. There's some left if you guys want any - we're going to take ours outside!"

She grabbed Nicole's hand and they practically ran back into the yard, laughing hysterically the second the door was shut.

"I've never seen Mercedes look so lost!" Waverly wheezed, as Nicole wiped a tear from her eye.  
"I'm never letting this go," she laughed. "Ever."  
"Do you reckon it was a one-time thing or will they get together?" Waverly asked, holding both plates and Nicole climbed up the tree and reached back for them.  
The redhead shrugged. "Let's hope we get a hot summer so we can move out here permanently," she chuckled. "I do NOT need to hear them..." she shuddered. "God I can't even think about it."  
"How do you think I feel?" Waverly grimaced, and then stayed quiet as she climbed up the ladder behind her girlfriend. "We're hotter than them," she said suddenly.

Nicole grinned. "Don't ever doubt it, angel."

**Author's Note:**

> So this ended up being SO random but I just needed to get it out there - hope you liked it!! Also everyone please get on to Emily to put it in the show (I joke leave her to do whatever craziness she's going to do idk I'm still high on the fact that wAYHAUGHT ANSWERED MY QUESTION)
> 
> Love you guys - have a fab day :-)


End file.
